Beauyasha
- Beau is really into Yasha's strength and Yasha occasionally shows how into Beau after she does something impressive. • - Implied for any DnD characters. • - At least in terms of the cast. Everyone knows the massive crush that Beau has on Yasha. • - Human and an Aasimar. • - Or at least attraction on Beau's end. • - A Barbarian Aasimar is bound to be taller than a monk human. • • MOMENTS • - When Yasha become mind controlled. • - Beau blushes when she looks at Yasha in the intro. • - While high, Beau loudly asks where Yasha goes when she disappears. She's not very fond of it. }} Beauyasha is the femslash ship between Beauregard and Yasha Nydoorin from the Critical Role fandom. Canon Curious Beginnings Beau is sitting at a table with her traveling companions, when two strangers walk in. One of them, Molly, sits down at the table while the other, Yasha, stands behind him. As Molly reads Jester's fortune, Beau asks Yasha if she's also in the carnival. She's not, she just sets things up. She and Molly leave to set up for the night. Late, the group arrives at the carnival and see Molly and Yasha. Molly tells them that they have to give their weapons to Yasha, before they enter, much to their displeasure. They eventually agree and start to hand over their weapons. Beau tries to keep her staff, telling them that she also uses it as a walking stick due to a previous injury. Yasha suggests that she take the staff and then just carry Beau to her seat. Beau hands over her staff and says yes to these conditions. Once she has everyone's weapons she goes to Beau and fireman carries her into the tent. Once inside, Beau tells Yasha that she overheard her talking about Jester. Yasha quickly starts to feel awkward, but Beau says that Jester doesn't have a significant other so she could go for it. Yasha starts to say that she's not looking for a relationship, but Beau interrupts and asks if Yasha will carry her through the whole show. Yasha says that she can do it for an extra charge of five gold. Out of Beau's price range, she suggests paying five silver to sit on Yasha's cloak, but Yasha doesn't remove it. She says that Beau should keep her money as she places her on the ground, and Beau calls that fair. Disparate Pieces Zemnian Nights The next morning, Beau and Jester see that Yasha is now gone. Beau suggests that she was a ghost the whole time, while Jester suggests that the lightning exploded her. Beau calls that metal, but Jester offers that she walked off at lost her memories. Beau things that is a possiblity, but feels that Yasha probably just went off to do Yasha stuff. Jester agrees, and both decide to ask Molly and head downstairs. Jester and Beau tell Molly that Yasha left after starring at the storm. Beau asks if Yasha sleeps, which Molly says she does. Beau thinks it's creepy, but also hot. Jester feels like she's protected and safe, which Beau kinda agrees with. Beua says that she's mysterious, but Molly assures her that she's good, just going through some personal stuff. Moments Curious Beginnings * Beau tells Fjord and Jester that she liked Yasha. * Beau tries to get Yasha to briefly hire them so that they won't have to give up their weapons. Disparate Pieces * Beau comments that it was cool that Yasha roughed up some of the guards. * Beau thinks of Yasha as one of the group. Zemnian Nights * Beau and Jester wake up to see Yasha staring out to the storm outside. * Beaus says Yasha looks scary at night, which Yashs gets a lot. * Beau notices how pale Yasha looks. * Beau asks if Yasha's alright. * Beau thinks that Yasha is allowed to go through personal issues. Quotes Fanon Fans were quick to ship the two after Beau's very obvious flirting. Fans also started to call Beau "Disaster Lesbian" after she kept unsuccessfully flirting with Yasha and other women. On AO3, Beauyasha is the most written ship for both Beau and Yasha. It is also the second most written ship for Campaign 2 and the third most written ship in the Critical Role tag overall. Fandom FAN FICTION : : TUMBLR : TWITTER : Trivia * During the Mighty Nein Intro, Beau blushes as she looks at YashaCritical Role - Mighty Nein. * Beau and Yasha's rooms are next to each other in the XhorhausXhorhaus Blueprint. * Whenever Travis (Fjord) control's Yasha while Ashley (Yasha) is in New York, he normally has her flirt with Beau more often. Gallery Beauyasha blush.png Beau -3 Yasha.jpg|unoobang Beauyasha smitten.png|great-sketch-pectations Beauyasha Carry me?.jpg|tater-did-a-thing Videos Beau & Yasha - Supercut - Part 1 (Ep 1-14) Beau & Yasha - Supercut - Part 2 (Ep 15-19) Beau & Yasha - Supercut - Part 3 (Ep 20-25) Beau & Yasha - Supercut - Part 4 (Ep 29-35) Beau & Yasha - Supercut - Part 5 (Ep 37-66) Beauyasha talks questions and clips Variations :Bashter refers to the ship between Beauregard, Yasha and Jester Lavorre References Navigation